Live With Love
by DoItForNarnia
Summary: A girl with a laugh and a boy with charm. A short story about the power of true love. Live With Love. All Human, not a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: This is a romantic little tale about true love. There will be no angst or heartbreak in this, just romance. I changed their birthdays, for my own amusement. It's a short story inspired by but really nothing like 500 Days of Summer. **

**Chapter One**

_Soon you'll live within my heart  
You deserve it, you know it  
You've been searching for it all of your life  
You need love_

Neither of them had experienced true love. They both believed in it, there was no doubt about that, but their ideas of love were very different. She, after some bad experiences, was convinced you had to go through a million people before you found someone who could even be remotely right for you. He, having watched far too many films and read far too many books, believed that true love could strike you at any time, and when it did, angels would sing, fanfares would sound, and rays of sun would shine down upon him.

She was a librarian, burying herself in other people's books until she could find the right inspiration to write one of her own. She was young, cautious, and compassionate. She was neither stunningly pretty nor so unremarkable one would miss her walking down a street. She was just over average height, with long, brown hair, a bright complexion and sparkling brown eyes. She wore modest clothes over her petite figure, blouses and skirts which were pretty and young and suited her well. She came from a big family full of eccentrics, and was one of the more normal within them, despite her tendency to blaspheme somewhat, which her heavily religious aunt abhorred. Her sweet laugh could make a whole room of grumpy businessmen smile, and she had a small birthmark on her ribs in the shape of a wine bottle.

He, on the other hand, was an archeologist, travelling to foreign countries every so often on digs. He had not expected glamour when he took up the profession, knowing it was far from what the movies portrayed it to be. He was also young, enthusiastic and energetic. He was tall, around six feet, with floppy, unkempt, bronze-coloured locks, and bright green eyes to match his heartbreaking smile. He was lean, yet muscled, and had a wardrobe filled with t-shirts, jeans and the odd work suit. He had a sister, four years his junior, who lived with their father, parents

It was a Saturday afternoon in March when they first met, she was replacing books, and he was browsing for something riveting. He was walking towards the crime section, where she happened to be stacking books, and he looked up just in time to see her wobble unsteadily on her ladder and begin to fall backwards. He dropped his books and opened his arms to catch her. She fell lightly into his arms, but still they fell backwards, and she ended up sitting on his torso as his backside grazed the corner of a large hardback book. After a moment, she seemed to realise what had happened and gasped.

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, sitting up and brushing herself off.

"It's... okay," he wheezed.

"Oh, God, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Damn it," she cursed.

"I'm fine. Just a bit... winded," he said, rubbing his back.

Then she caught sight of his arm.

"Your arm! It's in a pot! Did I hurt it?" she cried, her voice rising up an octave. He raised his eyebrow.

"No, I don't mean did I hurt it before, obviously I didn't, otherwise it wouldn't be in a pot, right? Oh, God, I'm rambling, I'm sorry." She took a step away from him, seemingly forgetting the fact that he was still in fact sitting on the floor, and began to pace.

The man laughed lightly in amusement. "Calm down, sweetheart, I'm fine. I'm not winded anymore, and you didn't hurt my arm. What about you, are you hurt? I'm sorry, I would have caught you but I couldn't get a good grip," he explained, standing up and gesturing to his injured arm.

"No, no, I'm fine." She brushed him off. "I'm sorry for rambling. I tend to do that."

He laughed again. "It's fine, really. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," he said, holding out his good hand.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands briefly. He took a good look at her and smiled. He thought she was beautiful, spectacular, and knew in that instant that he would not let her get away. She saw his smile and grinned back, heart fluttering. He bent down to pick up his books, and she did the same.

"So, Bella, what were you doing up on that ladder?" he asked.

"Replacing books. I work here, and it was my turn to take the cart round so... Were you looking for anything in particular?" she questioned.

"It's a bit late to play the helpful librarian now, don't you think? Shouldn't that start off the conversation rather than falling into someone's arms?" Edward smirked.

She laughed, and his eyes glazed over just a little. "I still can't believe I did that. I've done that a million times before and never fallen."

"I think you just sensed my presence and had a sudden need to be the damsel in distress. I hope that worked out for you," he laughed. "Actually, I was looking for something."

"Oh, yes?"

"I need something gripping, riveting. Something that will keep me interested."

She thought for a moment. "Have you tried any of the James Ellroy stuff?"

He smiled. "I was thinking more along the lines of dinner with you."

"Oh, you charmer."

* * *

Three hours later found Edward meeting Bella outside the restaurant they had agreed on, and walking her inside. The restaurant was small and cosy, decked out with low lighting and comfy chairs and wooden tables with candles stuck in wine bottles in the middle of them. The room was dark, giving the feeling of eating outside in the dark with only stars and candles to light the way. Romantic was an understatement, Bella thought. Couples were dotted around the room, sitting opposite each other. Laughter filled the air, love filled the air. Hope and expectation filled the air. It was the sort of palce that would bring a smile to anyone's face.

"So, you're an archeologist? How come you're in Seattle then? I can't believe that's very archeologi...cal?" she said, laughing.

"Well, sometimes, I come back home and take a few lessons at the University, so that's what they've got me doing for the next few weeks until my arm's fixed."

"Oh, and how did you break it?"

"I fell down a ditch at one of the sites."

She laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh but I couldn't help it."

"It's fine," he chuckled. "If I wasn't in so much pain at the time, I'd have laughed too."

"No, you're making me feel guilty for laughing!"

"Relax, sweetheart, it was a funny situation."

She smiled, and he yearned to kiss her.

"So, how long do you have to wear this for?"

"Six more weeks at least, but I still have to stay away from the more physical stuff for a few more, 'cause my arm will be weak."

"And you'll be staying here until then?"

"Yeah. The normal Archeology professor retiring soon, and the university want me to stay on permanently. My sister wants me at home, too, come to think of it, but I'll have to see. I love teaching, but I'm still young enough for the digs." She noticed the slightly lopsided smile on his face as he spoke about his job.

"And how young are you?" she smirked.

"Twenty-five. Personally, I would have thought I was too young to teach at the university considering I only finished there three years ago, but they seem to think I do a decent job. How old are you?"

"Twenty-four. My birthday is in November."

"What date?"

"The fifth."

He laughed. "That's easy enough to remember. And fun."

It was her turn to laugh. "Yeah, but not when your brother has bought you fireworks for your birthday five years in a row."

"And how old is your brother? Eighteen, twenty? It's probably still a novelty to him. My sister is twenty-one and still thinks it's hilarious that my birthday is on April fool's day," he confessed, still laughing.

"He's thirty-two."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. Thirty-two and married with a three-year-old. So, your birthday is on April fool's day? That's only a fortnight away," she said contemplatively. "Are you celebrating it?"

"I might do. I haven't decided yet."

"If you do, will I be invited?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Most definitely."

The meal lasted another couple of hours, and soon they were heading back to their cars. Edward walked Bella back to hers and they hovered outside it for a short while.

"I had a really great time tonight," he offered.

"Me too," she replied. "It was a lot of fun."

"Will I see you again?" he asked, feeling slightly foolish.

"You know where I work, don't you?" she said, feeling slightly mischievous.

"I meant, will you let me see you?"

"Yes," she whispered as she moved closer to him.

Within moments, their lips were touching, electricity shooting through both of them as she ran her hands through his soft hair and he cupped her cheek gently. She was the perfect height for him, and he for her. Their lips moulded together perfectly, and their bodies seemed to be made for each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," he whispered as they broke apart.

"Yeah. Definitely," she replied.

And with that, he turned around, setting off towards his own car, a massive smile lighting up his face and he walked with a spring in his step. He felt drunk, dizzy, though he hadn't consumed anything. Was it possible to be drunk off a girl? If it was, then he was definitely inebriated.

He knew he had found the one, and he knew he would be with her forever, no matter what. He was in love, and it was glorious. Though there were no fireworks, no singing and no music, his heart had sent all those things through his own body, and he knew that he was truly, completely and utterly in love, even after a few hours of knowing her. He just had to make her feel the same way. It was irrational, unrealistic to feel this way after such a short time, but he could not help it. He had always been ruled by his emotions and forever would be, no matter what.

As Bella drove home, she could not wipe the stupidly large smile from her face nor the elated feeling from within her as she thought of the night that she had just had. Her heart soared and pounded, and she knew, thought it went against everything she believed, that she was in love. Hopelessly, recklessly in love. But did he feel the same? Of course he wouldn't, she thought. It was stupid to even feel this way. Her heart was overruling her head, something which never happened. And she had to say, she was enjoying it. Reveling in it, even. For once, she was listening to her emotions and not her mind, and it was fantastic.

They were in love.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**AN: It's short, I'm sorry. Things will get longer, it's just that this chapter had to be very dialogue based. **

**Chapter 2**

Two days later, Edward was sat in a coffee shop with his best friend, Jasper. He had spent most of Saturday night unable to sleep for the thoughts running round his head. He had spoken to Bella twice on the phone since, once on Sunday morning, and once on Sunday night. They had arranged to see a film on Tuesday night. Edward was presently sat with a large mug of coffee and a panini while Jasper had the same, as they usually did when Edward was back in town.

Jasper had now heard of Edward's new love. Having known the minute he met his soulmate, Jasper was no skeptic when it came to love. He was in fact engaged to Edward's sister, even though there were three years between them. Getting back to the point, Jasper was completely open to the idea of love at first sight, and was nothing if not supportive of Edward.

"So when are you seeing her again?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night. We're seeing a movie, though I don't know what. What shall we see? Horror, romance?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Look, I said I understood how you felt, not that I was a woman. If you want to know what to see, ask Alice. Better yet, ask Bella what _she_ wants to see," Jasper replied, ever the guru.

Edward paled. "I didn't even think of that. I don't get it, I've taken girls on dates before and not got panicked. Why am I stressing now?"

"You're in love, Edward," Jasper sang teasingly.

"I sound like a girl."

"Yes, you do."

* * *

Bella had never got along very well with girls. She found that they were nice to your face, cruel behind your back, and sometimes even cruel to your face. Even people she could consider friends were never so good that they wouldn't judge her or mock her or just find some way to make fun of her for their own amusement. She also found that if she did something they didn't like or that annoyed them, they would search for the most embarrassing or nasty way to do so. Ever since high school, she would always seek out boys as her friends, if only because they were honest and trustworthy when you weren't dating them. Which is why she sat in a cheap little diner with Jacob awaiting a couple of burgers. Jacob had been her best friend for years, as their parents before them, and was sure he had harboured a small crush on her until he brought his secret boyfriend to one of Bella's parents' dinner parties.

"I love him, Jacob." It was the first time she had said the words out loud.

"I know. Have you told him?" was Jacob's reply.

"No. How can I? I've known him a couple of days. He'll think I'm insane." Doubt was her new best friend since Saturday as she dwelled over her feelings.

"I think you should tell him."

"What if he's not what he seems?"

"What if he's not? You love him. What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing. Everything. My dignity at the very least." Confidence was never her strong point.

"Confidence was never your strong point."

"I know."

"Tell me how you feel right this minute. Everything that shoots through your head," Jacob demanded.

Bella took a deep breath. "Love. Anxiety. Apprehension. Excitement. Worry. Fear. Lust. Something deep. Like I've known him for years. All my life, even."

"You love him?" Jacob clarified.

"Of course."

"Then tell him."

* * *

Tuesday night came quickly and Bella and Edward were sat in the cinema watching the previews, tension crawling between them.

_**I need to tell her,** _Edward thought.

_**I'll tell him tonight,** _thought Bella.

_**Tonight,** _thought Edward.

_**But should I really? He'll think I'm insane.**_

_**She will think I'm mental. She'll run a mile.**_

_**Will I survive if he gets scared?**_

_**What will I do if she runs?**_

Edward sat there rigidly, not paying any attention to the previews, as he was seeing his own film play in front of him.

_He stood there, standing opposite Bella. It was dark, raining, though that was no surprise in Washington. For some reason they were stood at a bus stop. He was stood, hunched over slightly, his hair matted to his head as Bella looked up in pity. _

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I don't love you."_

"_Why? Couldn't you learn to love me?"_

"_I could, but this is all so soon, you've only known me a day!"_

"_I know, but I've never felt anything so intense! Don't you feel it?" he pleaded._

"_Honestly? No."_

_With that, she turned away, tightening her coat and boarding the bus which had somehow appeared while they were stood talking. Tears streamed down his face as he watched her leave with no glancing back..._

Meanwhile, Bella was seeing a creation of her own.

"_Edward..."_

"_Yes, Bella?"_

_Bella looked around. They were standing on a pier, overlooking the sea. They were stood on either side if a waist-height wooden pole. Seagulls flew around and children ran, screaming. Neither was facing the other as they watched the waves crash upon the shore._

"_I love you."_

_Silence._

"_Bella, I..."_

"_Don't say it."_

"_You have to understand, it's too soon for me to feel anything like that."_

"_No! Don't say it, I can't handle it."_

"_Bella, I'm sorry, but..."_

_With no more words, he walked away, leaving Bella at the pier. The skies darkened and the waves grew bigger. Impulsively, she threw herself from the pier, into the dark abyss of the sea..._

She was pulled from the mad daydream by a tap on her shoulder.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, looking at her intently. All she could see in the dark was the light glinting of his apple-coloured eyes.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You looked... weird?" he finished, saying the last part as a question, unsure as to whether he would offend her.

"I need some air," she confessed.

"Me too," he answered hurriedly.

They quickly stood, grabbing their coats and dashing out of the screen. As they hurried down the stairs, Bella lost her footing and he grabbed her hand, not letting go. Once outside, they walked slowly to a bench nearby and sat down on it.

Edward was rigid, unmoving, as he worked up the courage to tell her. Bella braided random strands of hair as she built herself up enough to tell him. He clenched his muscles. She ground her teeth. He tapped his foot. She crossed her legs.

He took a breath.

She took a breath.

In the end, it was Edward who spoke first.

"I love you."

It didn't come out as he planned. He was supposed to break it to her gently, build it up, explain his irrational feelings and make sure she didn't feel obliged to tell him she felt the same. He was supposed to offer his love up in some romantic gesture rather than blurt it out on a bench outside a cinema. He was making a complete mess of the whole thing, and his fear was only worsened when he was a bus stop about a hundred yards away. He was considering running and getting it rather than sit and face the humiliation.

Contrary to what he thought, she didn't sigh in pity and turn to face him. She didn't bite her lip in nervousness or play with her fingers. She didn't lay her hand on his knee and say she was sorry. She didn't even say she loved him back. She laughed. She laughed and her brown eyes sparkled, and it was so contagious that Edward's nerves melted away and he laughed with her. If an observer had overheard this conversation, Edward realised, they would think that the pair of them were completely insane.

Suddenly, Bella sobered up as she realised what she had just done. He had told her he loved her, and she laughed in his face. She resisted the urge to smack herself and turned to face him.

"Shit! I didn't mean to laugh, honestly. God, how do I explain this? I don't even know why I laughed, I think it was relief," she confessed, and looked up at him apologetically.

"Relief...?" he repeated.

"Yes, obviously," she stated, as though it were obvious.

"Obviously?"

"Yeah... Oh, god, I didn't even tell you I loved you back!"

"No... you didn't."

"Shit. Well, I do!" she exclaimed, as though she were a small child making a point. In fact, she said it in the sort of accusatory tone that a child would tell another that they smelt.

"You do?" he asked, laughing shakily at both her confession and the way she said it.

"Yes! I was trying to tell you!"

"Oh, thank God. How long have you...?" he trailed off.

"Since you left on Saturday. I knew, but I couldn't even work out how to tell you. This so isn't me, I never listen to my heart instead of my head. It's all very quick."

"Yeah, it is. I knew I loved you then, too. I'm often impulse, but I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Me neither. Edward?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Okay."

He took her in his arms and their lips met once more, igniting the same passion as before. Her hands once again ran through his hair and he pressed her body against his, placing his hands on her back.

"I love you," she whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you," he replied. "You know what?"

"What?" she sighed contentedly as she leaned against him, still sat on the little bench, watching the bus drive by.

"I think we missed the movie."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review?**


End file.
